


Fearless

by Julie_Creative



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, HTTYD - Freeform, Light fury, Night Lights, Post-How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, how to train your dragon, httyd3, toothlessxlightfury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Creative/pseuds/Julie_Creative
Summary: For all of you who did not like Hiccup and Toothless split up/or owned dragons leaving!!(Takes place after Httyd 3 - the hidden world)16 years have passend since the dragons lived hidden under the ocean volcano. Some of them however, returned to new Berk. Back to their owners.  While Zephyrs younger brother Nuffink masters dragontraining, she can't even get the easiest things right. One day as she flees in the woods, she bumps into a young night light, which just happens to be one of toothless offspring.





	Fearless

Seven years had passed, since toothless and his mate returned to new berk, followed by stormfly, hookfang, meatlug, barf and belch, cloudjumper and the rest of the owned dragons. It was the biggest surprise anyone could have thought of. After the happiness however, came fear. What if they would be threatened again? But Hiccup decided that he won't let too much Dragons life on the island, so they won't be as much of a target. It didn't take long for things to run as they had in the past. New berk was much bigger than the old one. It had more mountains, forests, waterfalls and places that yet had to be discovered.

Hiccup had been more than happy to have his best friend back. However, he didn't really understand why Toothless came back eventhough he gave him his freedom. Even more surprising, was the fact, that his mate, the light fury, came along without any hestiation. Maybe she'd changed her mind? At least when it came to berkians. Eventually, Hiccup and Astrid decided to give the light fury a name like all the others and named her snowflake.

One day, Toothless and Snowflakes kits left new Berk, to explore the world and find their place. Hiccups and Astrids children grew as well. There was Nuffink their youngest son. Good at basically everything and anything. And there was Zephyr. The oldest. In contrast to her brother, she managed to get herself into trouble as easy as Nuffink tamed a deadly nadder in a bad mood. For some reason, she just kept failing in dragontraining. As soon as a dragon other than Toothless, Snowflake or Stormfly would came too close, she would loose it. Anyhow, she still couldn't avoid it. Her father made sure of it.

It was a day as these and Zephyr climbed into the dragontraining area. ,,Remember what I told you"! her father called, standing outside the fence. Sighing, his daughter gave him a nervous nod. ,,You can do it"! her mother added encouraging. ,,Just don't loose your nerves"! Nuffink called giggling. ,,Yeah, thank's for reminding me"! the brunette replied a bit annoyed and then turned. Zephyrs heart was pounding up to her throat as she walked into the middle of the trainingring. ,,Ok...you can do this...you're a Haddock...it's in your blood". With a last glance to his daughter, Hiccup signalized Gobber to let one of the deadly nadders out. Instantly the colorful dragon came out, looking around curiously. A expression of fear washed over Zephyrs face, as the dragon came closer. ,,You're doing great! Just stay calm and approach her"! Hiccup called. Shaking, the young brunette made a few steps coser to the nadder but as soon as the dragon shifted its head a bit and sqeaked, Zephyr freaked and flinched away. The fearful action confused the nadder and made it go wild. ,,NO"! Zephyr stubled backwards, running towards the fence where her parents and her brother were standing.

,,Get her out! Get her out"! Hiccup yelled as he jumped into the trainingring to calm the nadder. Astrid quickly pulled her daughter out through the fence. Totally shaken up, Zephyr stood next to her mother. ,,It's ok honey.." she tried to soothe her but it didn't help. ,,Urgh"! Zephyr growled after a while ,,I can't do it. I just can't"! Hiccup, who now came back to his family, looked at his daughter concearned. ,,You'll make it one day. I am sure". ,,I don't think so"! she hissed back. She felt furious and frustated. There she was, the daughter of the chief, the best dragon trainer and she just failed over and over. Her younger brother never had any problems. ,,I just...I can't...Maybe I will never ever ride a dragon"! Zephyr cried. ,,Don't say that"! Hiccup tried to calm her ,,I also thought I could do nothing right when I was your age and look at me now". ,,But I am not you"! his daughter shouted. Hiccup sighed ,,You'll be able to tame your dragon in no time. You'll see. Just like me you will..." ,,Stop comparing me to you"! Zephyr stomped her foot. Hiccup blinked in surprise as his daughter went on ,,You have a son who's doing everything right. And you just can't leave me alone. You make go into this thing every week eventhough you know I can't do it. You're just to emberassed to have a daughter like me"! And with that she took off running.

,,Zephyr wait"! Hiccup called after her ,,That's not true"! But she already vanished. ,,Ugh" he lowered his shoulders ,,I just can't get it right with her". ,,She's a teenager" Astrid caressed his shoulder ,,Remeber how I was"? ,,Heh..yeah, looks like she takes after you"! Hiccup said and instantly regretted it, as he felt a punch at the side. ,,Augh..". ,,What was that"? His wife shook her head. ,,And you're still like it" Hiccup pressed through his teeth while Nuffink laughed. ,,It's always the same" Hiccup sighed again and then turned to his son. ,,Nuffink, will you"? He didn't even have to finish the whole sentence and the young blonde nodded and took off after his sister.

,,I wish I could be a better dad to her" Hiccup watched as his son vanished as well. ,,Oh Hiccup" Astrid walked beside him ,,Still doubting yourself? You're as good as a father can be. She's young and she's frustated. Give her some time. She'll cool down and come to you afterwards". Hiccup put an arm around his wife and kissed her cheek ,,I am glad to have you Astrid you know that"? ,,I know" the blonde grinned and went ahead to their house. Hiccup waited a moment, looking after her with a smile. A familliar sound behind him made the chief turn. ,,Toothless"! his smile went wider as he got greeted by his best friend. ,,Hey bud, how's your day going so far"? Toothless made some sounds and nodded over to his mate who followed him a bit shyly. ,,Hey they snow" Hiccup bowed himself a bit to the side and held his hand out to her. Hiccup was the only one Snowflake trusted the most. He could touch her and he could even ride her if he would attemt it. But Hiccup knew that Snowflake wasn't that kind of dragon that liked it so he let her be. ,,Well, you guys can releax. Your kids are gone long ago. I've got my trouble with mine. I mean my daughter. Never knew daughters are so complicated. Women are complicated aren't they bud"? The black dragon gave it a purring sound while his mate snorted and grumbled as if she knew. ,,Yeah I didn't mean it that way" Hiccup apologized to the white fury. ,,I just hope she wont run into trouble.." Hiccup aspirated while caressing Toothless head. 

Meanwhile, Nuffink had made his way after his sister. ,,Zephyr wait" he called after her while he jumped over branches, stones, sticks and roots. ,,Stop following me"! his sister turned to snap at her brother. ,,Do you always have to run off like that"? he asked her sighing. ,,It's not your business. Dad sent you right"? Nuffink rolled his eyes. ,,Ugh"! Zephyr wiped down her cheeks. Normally she and her brother didn't fight that much but sometimes she just wanted to be on her own. ,,Look Nuff, I love you and I know you're worried as well but I'm fine. I just...I just need some time alone to clear off my head ok"? Nuffink shrugged his shoulders ,,Yeah I know. Just don't get yourself in trouble and don't stay away too long. You know mom get's angry if you do". Zephyr snickered and pulled her brother into the headlock. ,,Argh no, no" Nuffink yowled as he tried to get free. ,,And you'll never get in trouble huh"? his sister laughed along with him. ,,Who's gets you out of that now"? ,,Ok ok. You win, you win, argh"! Nuffink finally pushed himself out of his sisters grib, shaking his head at her. ,,See you later then"! Zephyr just grinned at him and watched him turn and leave. When he was gone, she let out a big sigh and turned to continue her way into the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear reader,  
> I know this is short and probably not that good ^^' right now I dont even know where this will go but a I've got a few ideas. I just wanted to get a fanfiction down, where the dragons stay with their owners and don't have to be seperated anymore. Anyhow, if you like, leave me a little review? Thank you for reading and until the next chapter :)


End file.
